Team 7: Legends
by Asajin
Summary: Part 1: Team 7 is once more complete, save for 1 piece..... Sasuke. This is their story Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina Minor pairings: NejiTen, ShikaTem, InoChou
1. Chapter 1

My first fic. It's going to be an epic with a few arcs. The first will be Sasuke Retrieval. Then we'll have a Sound Invasion on Sand. We'll then have ANBU Exams. Followed by a Sound Infiltration and then An Akatsuki Invasion. I want to introduce three female OC, maybe more and I'll try to not make them Mary Sues. The pairings are SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, slight InoChou and ShikaTem. So I present to you the first chapter!

* * *

**Old Emotions, New Mission**

"Your mission is to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. He is currently travelling through the Wind country though his destination is unknown. Nara Shikamaru, you will be the team tactician. You will be working closely with Hatake Kakashi, the team captain. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Ten Ten and Rock Lee will be subordinates. As subordinates you will obey your captain and tactician, whatever the circumstances," the Godaime paused eyeing everyone in the room. They all had known Uchiha Sasuke especially _her_. She wanted to save him more than anyone else, perhaps more that the loud-mouth Naruto. "And you Sakura," she said with a tinge of warmth. "You will be the team medic. Avoid all engagement and conserve your energy for healing," Not that I expect her to, Tsunade thought. After the Uchiha left she had changed.

Sakura was now a powerful fighter and even a better medic. She was calmer and much more mature. She had transformed from a pathetic girl to a beautiful kunoichi

"One last thing. If you come across Orochimaru, _run._ Your mission is to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and nothing more. Are we clear?" She did not wait for a reply, "Excellent. You should leave as soon as possible,"

"Hai" chorused everyone in the room and disappeared before her eyes.

"Be careful Sakura,"

* * *

Sakura walked alone down the street. Her body had learnt the route from her apartment to the Hokage Tower and back. Her thoughts were on one person. Sasuke. She hated that name. He had left her. He had left everyone. He had hurt Naruto. He had hurt Kakashi-sensei. He had hurt her. And yet she loved him. She clenched her fist. She would make him realize her strength and drag him back to the home he had left. She would! 

"Oi Sakura-chan!" She turned around at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you, call me Sakura," she admonished in a cheery voice.

"Hehe…Gomen sai, Sakura-chan," the blonde shinobi grinned cheekily. "Ne, Sakura-chan I wanted to ask you something," She knew where he was driving at. "Do you think we'll bring Sasuke-teme back?"

"If he doesn't comply, I'll beat him to pulp," she replied without any humour in her voice.

"Sakura-chan, he'll be too stro-"

"I will fight him Naruto! I will!" Sakura shouted with ferocity in her eyes. And something more. A pleading look.

Naruto looked at her once more and then reluctantly said "Guess there's no helping it….. 'K I got to go help Hinata pack! Bye!" Naruto said in a false cheery voice as he ran off in the opposite direction.

Sakura watched as he disappeared. She threw one last look at the path he had run down until she continued herself.

* * *

Everyone was on time. Even Kakashi. Sunlight shined brightly on their faces as it entered the Konoha Gate. When the low rumbling of the gate stopped, they all leaped into action, without waiting for a signal. 

There was silence as the team jumped through the dense foliage they knew so well. Naruto too was immersed in his thoughts. They were going to rescue Sasuke. They may not survive. He flinched at the thought. He knew it was true. He glanced at Hinata. He had heard from Sakura how much stronger she was but he still feared for her. They had started dating a few months back and were now inseparable. Everytime she went on a mission, Naruto would anxiously wait. If she was gone more than a week he would storm into Tsunade's office and demand that she send in another team with him on it. Normally, being on her team would calm him down. Not this time. The last time they had encountered Sasuke he had been powerful beyond comprehension. Would so many members make a difference? Hinata, please, don't die, he thought to himself.

"Oi stop at the first clearing we see. We're almost at the border and we need to plan out our formation," Shikamaru called out from the front.

"Hai"

By the time they had found a clearing it was sunset. The clearing was barren save for some dry grass. Shikamaru laid out a paper with dots on them and their names written.

"We'll be travelling in a vaguely single file formation. Neji will be the front guard because of his Byakugan. He will be followed by Kakashi and then me. Ino will be behind Kakashi and Sakura in the centre so that she has easy access to any one who needs medical attention. She will be followed by Lee. Hinata will come last as our rear guard.

Shino and Kiba will be scouts and warn us of any traps that will be troublesome. Naruto will follow behind us as he is the clumsiest and it will be troublesome if he steps on one. Also he will cover all of our tracks," Shikamaru said, ignoring Naruto's furious face.

"Sounds good to me," Kakashi said, his head hidden behind Icha Icha Paradise. "Everyone get into formation"

"Hai!"

* * *

The sun flared murderously over the sandy wasteland. The team had been travelling in the desert for a week. They had reasoned out that Sasuke would probably be close to Sunagakure and so decided to head over there. They would reach Suna in about two days time, if they were lucky and did not get caught in a sandstorm. Kakashi had not been to Suna since an S-rank mission a year back. It had lasted a week and he had missed the weekly issue of Icha Icha Paradise. He would probably miss more this time. Kakashi sighed. From what he had heard from Naruto and Sakura about Sasuke, he would not hesitate to kill them. Maybe he was beyond saving. No. He had lost his team once. He would not lose them again. 

He would make it like old days. After a long mission they would all go to Ichiraku's and inform Naruto that he was paying only on his fifth bowl. Naruto would be furious andSasuke would call him a dobe. Soon they would both be punching and kicking violently at each other. Just as it would reach its climax, Sakura would punch both them on their heads.Sakura.Would she be able to carry out the mission, without her feelings getting in the way? She had changed from the 12-year old girl that had to be protected. But would she be able to face Sasuke. Most people thought she had grown out of Sasuke. But Naruto and him knew better. Even Ino knew. She still loved him.

Be strong, Sakura, he thought

* * *

Well that''s the end of the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update by next Sunday. Cya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well this chapter is pretty short.. sorry and its where the trouble starts brewing.. hehe..if u have any ideas pls submit them with your reviews, i'll be very grateful. Enjoy!

* * *

**Scatter! Seperation in the Desert**

"Well it seems tomorrow will be the last day of travelling before we reach Suna. As soon as we reach we'll report to the Kazekage. That means no ramen, Naruto" Kakashi told the team. Naruto whined and argued with Kakashi, but eventually gave up. He yelled out a goodnight to everyone as he walked over to the tent he shared with Shikamaru, Chouji and Neji.

The next day, the winds that the desert was famous for blew strongly. Sakura suggested they stop travelling in case a storm arose but Shikamaru said there would be a higher risk of getting caught in a storm is they did. Besides, they were only a short distance from Sunagakure.

* * *

Sakura walked in silence. Something was going to go wrong. There had been no ambushes no sandstorms. It was all too coincidental. Shut up, she told herself firmly. Just then Shikamaru's voice crackled through the transmitter. "We've lost our signal with Kiba and Shino. They could be in danger. Everyone scatter!"

"Hai!" she heard everyone's voices before they disappeared before her eyes. It was then she realised that since she was in the centre she would not be moving out of formation. She would be protected by all directions. She clenched her fists. Kakashi had put Shikamaru up to this. She could feel rage boiling up from within. He still thought she needed to be protected. She would prove him wrong. Sakura sped off into the direction of Suna.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed. The mission had just gotten very troublesome. Kiba and Shino might be in danger and he had lost contact with the rest. He just hoped the rest were still in contact. I didn't even get to the see the clouds, he thought to himself.

* * *

Naruto ran furiously. Shikamaru's order to scatter meant the possibility of the Sound-nins picking them out one by one. Shikamaru had lost contact with them just after the message. Naruto's brow's furrowed deeper. Losing contact with any team mate was dangerous. Losing contact with your tactician was fatal.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, I think we've lost contact with Sakura-chan as well. It seems Kakashi-san's transmitter has died out too" Hinata's voice crackled through the transmitter, interrupting his thoughts."Damnit!" He shouted, "Everyone try and regroup with two other member's. Then try and locate Kiba, Shino, Sakura and Shikamaru. If there are any casualties, immediately head for Suna." 

"Hai!"

Naruto sped off, too worried too notice the ever-growing howling sounds of wind blowing the sand.

* * *

Sakura forced herself against the wind, pushing herself forward. She had to reach Suna. Her team mates were not accustomed to fighting in this environment. If they were ambushed they would not stand a chance. The Suna-nins on the other hand, would be excellent reinforcements.

Then she saw an unmoving figure. A sand-nin? No. She knew the person. She knew him all too well.

"Sasuke,"

"Sakura," the reply came, cold, unfeeling.

There was a moment of silence. Then Sasuke walked off in the other direction.

"Go home, Sakura. I'm beyond saving. I have chosen this path. In any case, you're weak" He called out, without even looking back

Sakura calmly pulled her gloves on. So he thinks I'm weak does he? He's going to get the shock of his life. Taking a breath, she charged at Sasuke, his back still turned.

Just as she was about to reach him he reached out for a kunai and hurled it at her. Or rather, it. The moment his kunai came in contact with her, she exploded leaving only log.

She was able to perform a Kwamiri without me sensing it, Sasuke thought, amazed.

"You're opponent's here!" he heard a voice shout.

He didn't have time to react as he felt a horrible force in his abdomen, pushing him into a rock.

"Shinobi Rule 1: Never turn your back on your enemy," she drawled in a mocking tone.

"I've always been good at the ninja know-how,"

"You're not an enemy. You're just an annoying fangirl," Sasuke wiped the blood onto a sleeve. That punch had hurt.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke shouted as his eyes faded from a black to a deep red.

Sakura just smirked. But inside she let out a little whimper.

* * *

Ok I know i already submitted chapter 2 once but I reformatted it and submitted it again. Sorry for the shortness. I am really bad at writing long chapters. Besides I prefer leaving my chapters at cliffhangers... hehe... Cya!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's the third chapter and I updated super quick because I was really motivated by your reviews. I was nice to know that people actually know this fic exists. Now I know that ypu guys were expecting a big Sasuke vs Sakura fight but haha cuz i am so evil starts playing Orochimaru music, you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter. Oh yeah you guys get a load of NaruHina fluff as a consolation. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Deja Vu! Old Enemies!

* * *

Naruto let out an angry growl as another sound-nin charged at him. "Get out of my way!" he shouted as he plunged a kunai into the sound-nin. Blood spurted out and landed on his face before the nin dropped dead. He grimaced. He did not like killing. He never would. He looked back. Hinata seemed to be managing the others well enough. So far, not one nin had been able to land a finger on her. Suddenly one nin leapt from behind, kunai in hand at her. She turned around and pushed him away with a gentle touch of her palm, though not before getting scratched on her cheek.

Naruto felt a surge of anger sweep over him. That filthy sound-nin dare harm Hinata! He would kill him. Furious he charged at the nin now on the ground, weak and helpless, his tenketsus blocked by Hinata's Jyuken. Fury raging in his eyes, Naruto mercilessly silenced the man's pathetic screams.

Hinata could only stare. Could Naruto-kun love her so much? Knocking the last nin out she brushed the dust off her clothes. "Arigatou Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered.

"Oh it was nothing Hina-" Naruto stopped halfway, reeling from a gash on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted, alarmed, as she rushed to catch Naruto.

"I'm fine Hinata" Naruto managed to spurt out. "Come on lets find the others."

As Naruto ran off, Hinata only managed to smile.

* * *

Kakashi spun around and knocked out another sound-nin. Too easy, he thought to himself. Sound-nins had been coming at him, Ino and Chouji for the past our without any sign of fatigue. While they had been easy, one-hour of non-stop battle was tiring. That was it! Why hadn't he realised it sooner.

"Ino, Chouji this is an extremely complex Genjutsu. My Sharingan couldn't even sense it. Chances are a normal Cancel won't work. We have to find a weak point to this Genjutsu. But try to avoid losing anymore chakra," Kakashi called out while finishing another 'nin'. Who could perform such advanced Genjutsu? Who?

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he fiddled around with the dismantled machinery of his transmitter. Fixing the transmitter and then locating his team mates would be less troublesome then mindlessly running around and hoping to run into someone. Or so he had thought an hour ago. He had not taken into account that the most complicated thing he fixed had been, well nothing. It was then he saw a figure walking towards him.

"You've grown taller," let out a deep voice.

Something from his memory tugged at him. There was only one time he had heard that voice. During the initial mission to retrieve Sasuke. His eyes widened for a moment. Then he let out a smirk.

"You again. Tch, How troublesome,"

* * *

Neji ran. He ran at a pace impossible for Ten Ten and even Lee to keep up with. He had to reach Hinata-sama before she got harmed. So far they had not run into any trouble save for a few Sound-nins. Still he activated his Byakugan. He felt something wrong was going to happen. Something. He couldn't be sure what.

Then he saw a figure. That's strange. Most of the sound-nins came in groups, he thought. Then he realised who it was. "Masaka," he gasped. Then regaining his composure he said "Lee, Ten Ten you two go ahead and search for Hinata-sama. I have some matters to attend to,"

"But Ne-"

"Go! I have a score to settle" Neji shouted out. His team mates threw him one last look before reluctantly complying.

He would make the person pay.

* * *

Naruto raced through the desert. He could feel Sakura-chan's chakra, though very vaguely. But they were getting closer. Then, another chakra suddenly appeared flaring brightly. His eyes widened. The Sharingan. "Hinata! Get out of here. Sasuke-teme's close and he's fighting Sakura-chan!"

"Then I must come!" she replied.

"Hinata listen to me! He's too str-"

"If Sakura-chan is in danger I must help her Naruto! I must!" she replied as strongly as Naruto had.

Naruto stared at her, eyes wide with amazement. I never realised she had grown so much, he wondered. He looked at her once more. She looked more beautiful than ever.

"Be careful," is all he managed as they sped off, side by side.

* * *

Kakashi panted heavily as he fell to the ground. "We did it," he said calling out to Ino and Chouji, who like him were exhausted. They had little time to rest though.

"Oh my Kakashi-san. I think I underestimated you," a voice, eerily polite, called out.

"So it was you………. Kabuto,"

* * *

If you liked please send in your reviews. If you didn't like, send them in anyway. Oh yeah if you guys guess correctly who the two people are that Shikamaru and Neji meet, you guys get a special prize(read: Tsunade's dango!). Till next time, cya! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok the answer to the two people who Neji and Shikamaru meet are: Tayuya and Kidoumaru(the spider guy). Graviola you got it right!Unfortunately I am not going to elaborate on any of the other fights except in a few short flashbacks in the next chapter. That means theres not going to be any Kabuto vs. Kakashi glory fight. But I have gone all out on a full scale Sasuke vs. Sakura fight. Enjoy! Oh yeah because I took such a long time putting this up, this chapter is going to be uber-long(okay so its not that long but i tried!). Thank you to everyone who reviewed you are tremendously appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sakura shines against Sasuke! The Fight of Unspoken Words!**

Kakashi watched his opponent in silence. The white-haired man stared back at him, a mocking smile on his face.

"May I ask how did you break my Genjutsu, Kakashi-san?"

"It wasn't me. It was Ino. When she attempted to use her Shintenshin she realised that they realised that they did not have minds. We then realised that they were the Genjutsu not the users. So I let her take over my mind, with my Sharingan activated. Thus, we were able to see beyond the Genjutsu. She then attempted to assault your mind through my Sharingan. She was unsuccessful of course. But it was enough to make you break the Genjutsu,"

"Fascinating. But I must warn you. You will not go any further," Kabuto said, the light reflecting off his glasses. He let out a chuckle before green chakra enveloped his hands.

Kakashi shifted his stance. This would be dangerous.

* * *

Shikamaru eyed his red-haired opponent. The last time he had fought her, he almost died. He had improved drastically but with that curse seal of hers, it could get troublesome. If only I had someone with me, it would be less troublesome, he thought to himself absentmindedly. 

As though on cue, another figure stepped out. Recognition flashed across Shikamaru face. Then he let out a sigh.

"Oi Kiba. What took you so long?"

The next moment, kunais were flashing in every direction, disappearing into the sandy abyss around, Shikamaru, Tayuya and Kiba. And Akamaru.

* * *

Sakura stared into Sasuke's deep red irises. She tried not to show any fear but she knew that her jade orbs betrayed her feelings. With his Sharingan activated, I can only use my strength and medical jutsus, Sakura thought as she donned her black leather gloves. Then she let green chakra envelope her hands. 

Seeing, that Sasuke would not attack first, Sakura lunged at him, determination clear in her eyes. Sasuke only smirked as he blocked her attack, disarmed her and launched his own counterattack. So predictable, he thought to himself. As a shruiken made contact with Sakura, she exploded leaving just a log. Sakura appeared behind him ready to sever his muscles with her chakra blades, but suddenly stopped. Stunned, she slowly turned her head towards her hand, inches away from Sasuke.

"Chakra strings," Sasuke answered her unspoken question. He smirked.

Sakura only smiled. A thin, deadly smile. She quivered slightly as if she could not contain the power bubbling within her. She let out a high scream as the strings snapped, like twigs.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He almost did not have enough time to react. He jumped back the chakra blades severing a few strands of hair. Seeing an opening, Sakura lunged at him.

She hurled a kunai with an exploding tag on it. Sasuke slid back avoiding the fatal explosion. Through his Sharingan he could see Sakura rushing through the smoke. Aiming carefully he threw a few shruikens at the advancing figure. She dodged them effectively save for two, one grazing her shoulder and the other, her leg. Time to use it, Sakura thought grimly as she rushed out of the smoke, towards Sasuke.

"Sakura Rendan!" she screamed, using a boulder as leverage and jumping into the sky. As she charged towards Sasuke she prepared herself for what would come next. She grimaced, bracing herself for the pain.

Sasuke did not bother looking up to face Sakura. Her movements had been obvious from the start. She thought that she would be able to hurt him using the element of surprise. He smiled. Surprising a Sharingan user was not easy. As she was about to punch him. He looked up. The next thing Sakura knew, she was being strangled by the Uchiha who regarded her wit a cold stare. He had an impassive look on his face even while he was killing her, slowly.

"You were weak. You thought that a few clever Kawarimi's would be able to subdue me. You were wrong," he tightened his grip, "I spared you and Naruto the last time. Now I will kill both of you,"

He slowly reached down for a kunai. Then pointing it at Sakura's neck, he said, "It ends here, Sakura," The kunai was about to pierce Sakura's flesh and sever her tendons when Sasuke let out an agonised scream He dropped to the ground, one hand pinning Sakura to a boulder and the other clutching his curse seal.

"It's a modification of Tsunade-shisou's Ranshinsou. I modified it so that I could use it without my hands. All I needed was to come into contact with my opponent. In this case you strangling me was the contact. The exploding tag was just a diversion. The natural chakra that radiates around my body seeped into your nervous and chakra system, thus confusing the body and turning your chakra system haywire. Your curse seal reacted violently to my jutsu, rendering you a helpless puppy," Sakura managed to spurt out, despite the pressure on her throat.

Sasuke let out a pained shriek. The curse seal was slowly crawling to life. In an act of fury, he hurled Sakura into a boulder.

"Sakura-chan!" the white-eyed Hyuuga heiress cried as she jumped down from a sand dune and caught Sakura. Naruto jumped down too, landing perfectly in front of Hinata and Sakura.

"Hinata attend to Sakura-chan. I will handle Sasuke-teme," Naruto called out his face contorted with guilt and fury. He thinks he's to blame for Sakura-chan's situation, Hinata realised as she nodded her head in agreement.

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke. The curse seal was taking over his body slowly. It was reaching Stage Two. Two deformed, shrivelled wings were forming on Sasuke's back. As the metamorphosis completed, Sasuke's screams ended. He raised his head to face Naruto. His eyes flashed with bloodlust as he jumped into the air charging at Naruto.

Naruto grimaced as he let the Kyuubi encompass him. He would need that strength. He let out a furious war cry as he bounded towards Sasuke, a tail swishing behind him.

* * *

Sakura blinked her eyes open. She saw two people, no two monsters, fighting hurling kunai and jutsus at each other, both with an intent to kill. She had seen what Naruto was capable of in Kyuubi form. She winced at the thought of the scar she bore. She knew all too well. And Sasuke would kill anyone in his path. He had said so himself. She had to stop them. 

She tried to pull herself up, but fell back once more, coughing out blood. She ignored the blurry figure that looked like Hinata telling her to rest. She had to reach them. Slowly, ever slowly she pulled her self up. The pain only got worse. Still she managed to sit up. She spat out more blood. Then she pushed herself up, forcing every inch of her body to move. Move!

* * *

Naruto bounded dodging the projectiles thrown by his opponent. No, his prey. He would bring Sasuke-teme back or kill him! 

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu" Sasuke shouted, as he blew hundreds of tiny fireballs at Naruto, all blackened by the cursed chakra he was using. The Kyuubi vessel effectively dodged all of the fireballs, and swatted out a few with his tail. As Naruto leaped towards Sasuke a feline ferocity glinted in his eyes.

"Haaaaa!" he screamed as he punched Sasuke. Sasuke simply stabbed him in the abdomen, which was exposed when Naruto lifted hi arm to punch Sasuke. He simply exploded leaving a puff of smoke. Sasuke jumped into the air. He could not sense the real Naruto, but he was probably planning something. Then he saw Naruto. He was below with a Kage Bunshin, a swirling sphere of horrible red chakra held by both. It was larger than the last time he had seen it. Sasuke smiled as he performed a set of seals. A small black ball formed in his palm, quivering and chirping like a thousand birds.

Then he dived downwards, slicing through the air. Naruto leapt up too, his Bunshin at his side.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

"Stop!"

Naruto whizzed round in shock, his Bunshin disappearing and his Rasengan turning significantly smaller. Sasuke smirked, taking the opportunity and driving his Chidori through Naruto. Naruto cried out in agony as he plummeted to the ground, dragging Sasuke with him. Sasuke withdrew his hand from Naruto and landed on the sand, uninjured. Slowly, he walked towards Naruto, a kunai in his hand. He watched Naruto eyeing him with a killing intent, oblivious to a quivering Sakura. As he reached Naruto he lifted his kunai about to throw it when he stopped. He could not bring himself to kill his best friend.

"Can you kill him?" Sakura asked her eyes brimming with tears and something more. Rage. "I DARE YOU, KILL NARUTO! YOU'LL BE PROVING THAT YOU'RE STRONG NOW. KILL HIM! BECOME YOUR BROTHER. THAT'S WHAT ITACHI ALWAYS WANTED. KILL HIM!"

Sasuke stopped, his fists shaking as he tried to plunge the kunai into the helpless boy in front of him. He could not.

"You're still the same. You're the same. You're still my Sasuke-kun," Sakura said softly, noticing his hesitation. A smile of triumph and bliss crept onto her face as she collapsed, only to be caught by Hinata.

Sasuke's knees buckled at the last sentence. His Sharingan began flickering on and off and his curse seal began pulsating, expanding and contracting. Something within him was fighting the curse seal. Something he thought he had lost, the moment he had joined Orochimaru. A heart. Suddenly, as sudden as the spasm had come, he collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

Sakura Rendan- Sakura Combo- a diversion used by Sakura. No real move. 

Katon Housenka no Jutsu- Fire Mystical Phoenix Technique- A jutsu used by Sasuke wher he breathes out lots of fireballs

Oodama Rasengan- Big Rasengan- A new version of Rasengan thatrequires a bunshin to help him

* * *

Did that suck? My fight scene was horriblesobs! And I know it seems unrealistic that Naruto would be able to turn around and stop moving his rasengan, but he was only in 1-tail form and to do Oodama Rasengan he needed his Bunshin. I am sorry that the end was so anticlimatic. But if you still liked it please Rea and Review! Constructive criticsism is accepted.Nextchapter: The Ultimate Fluff Scene! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Reflections in the Desert**

Sorry for the late update but I couldnt help it. Oh yes pls R&R as I am in half a mind to discontinue. Thanx! Enjoy.

* * *

Shikamaru lay on top of the hot sand, looking at the clouds. He turned his head to the person lying next to him, laying amazingly silent for such a troublesome woman. Temari. They never talked. Words were troublesome. They would just watch the clouds float by. It had been a long time since he had seen such a nice day. _That _day had been troublesome. Both Kiba and him had only been able to handle that troublesome girl with difficulty. Her summon was troublesome and her movements had been unpredictable. She would have been a good shougi player if she were still alive. Still they managed to defeat her. Once more he looked at the blond next to him. He turned back to face the clouds. One looked vaguely like her. That one was prettier than the rest, he thought absent-mindedly. Shikamaru liked clouds. He liked them a lot indeed.

* * *

Chouji trapped another piece of meat between his chopsticks and devoured it whole. The fight with that white-haired man Kakashi called Kabuto had left him tired and hungry. Not that he wasn't always hungry anyway. As he picked up the remaining piece a pair of chopsticks slapped his hand, hard. "Chouji! It's rude to leave nothing for the lady" an irritating voice admonished him. He merely chuckled as he took the piece of meat and put into the mouth of a furious Ino. For a moment she stopped talking. Then she shouted, angrier than before, "Baka! You know I don't like pork!" Chouji merely chuckled.

* * *

Tenten watched in silence as Neji inhaled slowly and exhaled. He looked so peaceful when he was meditating. 

"What is it Tenten?" he asked without bothering to open his eyes.

"Nothing," she replied as she sat next to him, uninvited. The tomboy placed her head gently on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She sighed, tiredly. She must be tired, Neji thought to himself. He was tired himself. Though he had improved tremendously that spider person was as difficult as ever. If Shino had not arrived, he wouldn't have survived. He let his muscles relax and put an arm around the chocolate-haired kunoichi. Slowly, he rested his head on hers and drifted off to a blissful place.

* * *

Kakashi lay on his hammock trying to focus on the amazingly graphic image in front of him. Somehow Icha Icha wasn't engaging him. His mind always strayed off to the events that had occurred a week ago. He closed his eyes at the painful thought. He had been a bad captain. He had not been able to protect any of them, not even Ino or Chouji. Not even Naruto or Sakura. I'm sorry…. Sensei…

* * *

Sakura watched Sasuke, his face slick with sweat. She bit her lip worriedly. It had been a week since the fight. Neji had arrived at the perfect moment and blocked out Sasuke's tenketsus. Sakura bit her lip at the thought of what would have happened otherwise. He had remained unconscious for a week, constantly being plagued by horrible dreams. Tsunade-shisou had taught her that in situations like these, physical contact was to be avoided at all costs. She could do nothing but watch him slowly sink into his horrible nightmare. Suddenly his breathing had become irregular. The curse seal awakened, slowly devouring his skin. 

She couldn't take it anymore. Bracing herself for the events to come, she ran her hand through his silky hair and whispered into his ear " Shh. It's okay Sasuke, it's okay."

She wasn't able to call him Sasuke-_kun_ anymore. It didn't feel right. Not after what he had done to Naruto. She winced at the thought. Naruto wouldn't have survived if the Suna-nins had arrived a moment later. Hinata had sat by Naruto throughout the days. She smiled at the thought. Hinata loved Naruto and he loved her. She loved Sasuke. And even if he did not love her, him living was enough for her.

Stay alive Sasuke. Please.

* * *

Sasuke ran down the dark alley, his breathing ragged. He had to run, he had to! He raced on trying to flee the horrible person he was sure was chasing him. Suddenly he stumbled over a stone. He turned around and saw _him, _p_erfectly_ balanced on a lamppost, the bloodstained sky behind him. Itachi. He tried to look away but he could not. He was the scared eight-year old again. The man slowly raised his head to face Sasuke. But he did not see the Mangekyou Sharingan, but he saw himself slowly being devoured by an all too familiar face. Orochimaru. Pure horror overcame him as he let out a scream.

* * *

Sakura, frantically checked his pulse. It was quickening at a rapid pace. Her soothing touch and words were doing no good. All she would do was watch. It was then she realised how good he looked in his sleep. Her eyes trailed down to the defined curves of his lips and to his rough yet fascinating neck. She found herself reliving her childhood fantasies as she leaned closer to him. She hesitated. She tried to stop herself but she still found her lips gently pressed against his.

* * *

Sasuke was shaking as the looming faces of Itachi and Orochimaru towered over him. He was slipping away. Slipping into this abyss of horrible dreams and nightmares merging into one warped and twisted reality. Suddenly, he felt warm flesh pressed against his lips. For a moment he froze. Slowly he let himself go, even as a part him screamed that feelings would get in the way. It was a gentle kiss. Neither demanding him nor rejecting him. Not one of passion but one of affection and healing. And he lost himself in it.

* * *

Sakura broke the kiss, slowly, hesitantly. The faint taste of Sasuke lingered, not wanting to disappear into the plainness of her fading memories. She touched her lips, reluctantly, as if it would make the wonderful sensation disappear. She saw Sasuke's eyes fluttering open. For a moment, just a moment she saw the innocent child Sasuke used to be. He smiled a slow blissful smile. Then slowly, he returned to his slumber, a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Yay I did it! I wrote Sakura-chan's first kiss. Goes to a Sakura shrine and does a little dance But OMG its filled with fluff! Next chapter will be angst and only angst! Muaahahahaha.. Anyway Gaara will be making his appearance very soon and I am going to slow the story down as I feel its progressing too fast.. Oh and for NaruHina fans i didnt do them bcos i had already given them quite a lot of screen time. Heres a little bit about every part. 

ShikaTem: I like this one a lot but I think I ruined Shikamaru and made is way too sappy. But since its my first fanfic i guess it wasnt too bad.

InoChou: The only reason I decided to do this couple was bcos I felt Ino needed some one to love. But now that I have written it I profess my undying love for this Kawaii couple!

NejiTen: I think this one was quite good. I wanted to Neji to be shocked and stiffen and Tenten to say "Relax, Neji" but I could not fit it into the para.

KakaIcha: LOL! anyway making Kakashi moody was fun. And did anyone notice that Kakashi was apologising to Yondaime for not being able to protect Naruto hinthint

SasuSaku: I liked Sasuke's nightmares a lot. I think he really would have had those nightmares and Sakura's thoughts seemed real enough to me.

Anyway my updates may become slower since I have major exams around the corner . Until next time Ciao!


End file.
